The Five Elements
by The Faerie Enchantress
Summary: Five girls with powers over the five elements pop into ME. Yes, they ARE MARY SUE'S, so if you don't like it don't read. WRITTEN TO KEEP ME AMUSED. PLOT TWISTS FROM REGULAR MS'S ARE TO BE EXPECTED.
1. Prologue

**DON'T OWN SO DON'T SUE. I GET NO MONEY FROM THIS.**

**This is my first LOTR fic that I've posted, please review!**

**The verse is meant to be in a different font but it wouldn't upload that way. Just pretend that it is in another font so that they can't understand it.**

**Prologue**

Oloriel stepped back from the picture she had just finished and put the paintbrush down. The picture showed five girls, each wearing a different coloured dress. The five of them were arranged around a verse of writing, in a language she did not know. Oloriel had just written it, not knowing what it meant or how she had known what to write. It just seemed to flow out of the quill.

The picture had come to her during the night. The five girls, it seemed, would have control over the elements - over fire, earth, air, water and spirit. During her vision she had seen them using the elements against a large host of Orcs. She had also seen them arriving in Rivendell; she just did not know when it would be. Oloriel sighed as she looked at the verse again; maybe she would be able to find someone who knew what it meant.

To Burn the Wicked,

To Drown the Evil,

Mountains will shake,

Cities will fall,

Souls will be Damned,

Five there will be.

And Five shall come.

In Fire, Earth, Air, Water and Spirit,

In the Third Age of the Sun.

Fifty-five before three thousand, and then seventeen more;

Five shall come.

"It is an interesting picture."

Oloriel jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see who it was.

"Lord Elrond," she bowed her head in greeting.

"What does the text mean?" he inquired as he came closer to the picture.

"I do not know," Oloriel turned back to the picture, "it came to me during the night. I was thinking of showing it to Lord Erestor, he might recognise it."

"Did you vision show anything else?"

"They would control the elements."

"The elements?" he repeated quietly; "People have come before and have not been able to control them. Are you certain?"

Oloriel nodded. "They use their powers against a large host of Orcs."

"Orcs?"

"Would others have had visions that reveal slightly more about this?" Oloriel turned to face him.

"They might have."

"Maybe when the girls come they will know what the text says."

"Until then, we can only wait," Elrond stated before he turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Maggie slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She found herself in a large room; with the walls built as high arches allowing a gentle breeze to pass through the room. She slowly sat up and looked around again. The four other beds in the room were occupied as well; looking closer she saw Gill, Steph, Ellie and Nat, four of her friends.

Maggie carefully got up and went over to stand next to one of the pillars, looking out. She smiled slightly as she looked around, taking everything in. Her smile slowly began to fade as she looked around again and then turned back, looking around the room. She noticed a movement in the bed Gill was, and made her way over to stand next to it.

"Gill?" Maggie asked as she perched on the edge of the bed.

"What?" Gill muttered sleepily, moving out from under the covers.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Where are we?"

"What do you mean 'where are we', we're…" Gill faltered as she sat up and looked around.

"This is what I mean," Maggie gestured to the room they were in, "and looking outside reminds me of Rivendell."

"… Rivendell doesn't exist."

"I know. But still, it reminds me of it."

"Where are we?"

The two girls looked over to see Ellie sitting up and glancing around the room.

"That's what we want to know," Gill told her.

"Maybe we've been abducted by aliens," Ellie suggested smiling.

The other two girls rolled their eyes and shook their heads in pity.

"I doubt it," Maggie stood and walked back over to the empty bed, sitting down again.

"Why?"

"Does this really look like anything an alien ship might resemble?"

"Er… no."

"Then there you go."

"If we were abducted by aliens, why'd they take you?" a new voice spoke up.

The three girls turned to see Ellie's twin sister, Nat, slowly sitting up and yawning.

"It does look like Rivendell," Gill broke the silence as she looked around.

"Who wants to wake Steph?" Maggie looked at the others.

A silence descended over the room as they all turned to look at Steph, who was slowly waking up.

"Are we there yet?" she yawned as she sat up.

"No. But I do have two pieces of advice," Maggie replied, "one, we need to stick together."

"And two?"

"Always know where your towel is."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say… huh?" Ellie broke the silence.

"Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy," Maggie explained.

"Moving swiftly onwards," Ellie declared, "where are we?"

"You are in Imladris."

The girls all turned to face the door to see someone dressed in flowing robes standing there.

"Ah! Agent Smith!" Gill yelled as she pointed at him.

He turned to face her and raised an eyebrow, which caused her to hide under her covers.

"You see, this is why you always have a towel on you," Maggie told the others, "you never know when you'll need one to beat back the evil guys."

"I can assure you, I am not an 'evil guy' and I am not this 'Agent Smith' of which your friend spoke."

"Then who are you?" Steph spoke up.

"My name is Lord Elrond."

"As in the lord of Imladris?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes."

"How…" Nat began.

"Why are we here, and how do we get back?" Ellie inquired.

"You are here because you were found unconscious in the woods around Imladris. Where is it you wish to 'get back' to?"

"Our home," Steph told him, "now how did we get there?"

"I do not know," Elrond told them.

"Well that's just great," Steph sighed.

"Now what do we do?" Nat asked anyone.

"Grab a towel and try to escape," Maggie smiled, "or try and wake up."

Elrond watched the girls as they spoke amongst themselves. He had the feeling that he had seen the five of them before somewhere, he just could not remember where exactly. Then he got an idea and quietly left the girls and heading down he corridor to another room and went inside. Elrond quickly found the picture Oloriel had painted and headed back to the room the girls were in.

"Where did yo go," Ellie asked when he came back in, "and what's that you've got?"

"It is a picture that was painted many years ago," he turned the picture so that they could see it.

"That's us…" Nat broke the silence as they looked at it, "how long ago was this painted?"

"Two hundred years. Do any of you recognise the writing?"

"Yes," Maggie spoke up, "why?"

"We would like to know what it says. Oloriel just wrote the verse without knowing its meaning," Elrond passed her the picture.

"It says… 'To Burn the Wicked, To Drown the Evil, Mountains… will shake, Cities will fall, Souls will be Damned, Five there will be… And Five shall come. In Fire, Earth, Air, Water and… Spirit, In the Third… Age of the Sun. Fifty-five before three thousand, and then seventeen more; Five shall come," Maggie translated, following the words along with one finger.

Once she had sat back five balls of light appeared in the room. One red, one green, one blue, one yellow and one bronze. The girls all suddenly started to float upwards.

"I wanna go down!" Steph yelled.

"What's happening?" Ellie asked as she looked around at everyone.

"This day just gets better and better," Maggie sighed.

"Meh," Gill muttered.

"Whoever is doing this, stop!" Nat called out.

"Ignis," a deep voice declared as the red light flew into Nat.

"Terra." The green light flew into Steph.

"Aer." The yellow light flew into Ellie.

"Aqua." The turquoise light flew into Gill.

"Aminus." The bronze light flew into Maggie.

After a few more moments that seemed to last for an age the girls were slowly lowered back onto their beds, but their spirits did not follow as of yet, they just began to float higher. Elrond quickly checked each of them, finding them still alive. The turned to look at the picture and saw that the verse was slowly disappearing and that the five girls pictured had gone as well.

* * *

"So, where are we this time?" Steph looked around the 'room' they were all currently in.

"What am I wearing?" Gill asked as she looked down at the blue dress she was wearing, glaring.

Looking around she saw the others were in dresses as well, each the same colour as the ball of light that had gone into them.

"What was with the lights?" Ellie broke the silence.

"What was said with them?" Nat asked after her sister.

"It was Latin," Maggie told them, "ignis is fire, terra is earth, aer is air, aqua is water and aminus is spirit. The five elements."

"So what's going on, _exactly_?" Ellie looked around the 'room'.

"You five have been ch…" a deep voice began.

"Chosen to do the usual. Something so greatly important that we save Middle Earth and everything on it while at the same time getting rid of the evil that has begun to spread," Maggie finished, "it's the bog standard Mary-Sue plot."

"NO!" Gill cried out loudly, "I refuse to be a Mary-Sue!"

"You…"

"Have no choice about it so live with it," Steph interrupted the voice.

"What's a Mary-Sue?" Ellie asked.

"Think of a Disney Princess, they have horrible lives and then meet Prince Charming and live happily ever after," Gill explained.

"Oh, I get it now."

"So, anything else we need to know?" Nat asked looking up.

"You will slowly come into your powers and each of you will find…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Gill yelled. "I FOR ONE WILL NEVER ALLOW **THAT** TO HAPPEN!"

"Why do I even bother?" the voice muttered.

"I'm sorry," Maggie called out, "it's just that it's so predictable."

"Thank you. Now back to your bodies, it's been a week since you all were given your powers and Elrond's starting to worry," the voice told them as it started to fade.

* * *

The five girls all suddenly sat up, finding themselves in the same room they were in before. Elrond was sitting on a chair, looking like he was reading.

"Is he asleep?"

"Probably."

"But his eyes are open."

"That's how Elves sleep. Except when they're injured or fading or something serious."

"That's creepy."

"You are awake." The five girls jumped when Elrond spoke.

"Don't do that!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I am sorry. I was beginning to worry that you would not wake."

"We had to talk to the voice that got annoyed cause we knew what he had to say," Steph told him.

"Are you the five chosen to deal with the elements?" he looked at each of them.

"Yes," Maggie spoke up; "the five words said when the lights entered each of us were the names of the elements in Latin, an ancient and pretty much dead language."

"Yet you know it."

"I got bored so I taught myself it."

"Separate rooms have been prepared for you all," Elrond stood up, "someone will bring some clean clothes for you and then take you to them. They are all next to each other. I would like to speak to you once you are settled."

"Sure," Maggie agreed on behalf of the five of them.

Elrond left and a few moments later an elleth came in carrying five simple dresses, each in one of the colours of the elements.

"Lord Elrond said that you would know which dresses would go to who," she told them as she placed the dresses over the back of the chair Elrond had occupied. She pointed to the second room in the room; "there is a small room you can change in beyond that door."

Soon all the girls had changed and were following Ondolle through the corridors towards their new rooms.

"The three on your right and the two on he left have been given to you to use, you'll have to decide between you who gets which room."

"Thank you," Nat smiled at her.

"I have to go now. I'll be back in a while to see if you need anything."

Nat nodded and Ondolle carried on walking down the corridor.

"So," Steph broke the silence, "who wants which room?"

**Should I carry on? Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tollivandi Silverwing: **Glad you like it, and more is here.

**Seriously Wrong: **It will keep the masses quiet if I do continue, but I'm only doing this because it's not really all that bad of a Mary Sue(s). I'm also working on another story, which has a **_completely original _**idea in it that I'll put up later. By the way, I don't really care what you think right now. You don't like my idea then don't keep going on about it. I know you don't like it. You don't have to read my story if you don't want to. However other people do like it and want me to continue so I shall. You really know how to ruin someone's day.

**Elvin BlueEyes: **I've got someone who can do that for me so I'll bug them about it.

**XoGiggles: **Well, this chapter has a little bit on each of the girls working on their powers so it should be easier to remember who has what, if it isn't I'll put a list at the beginning of each chapter from now on as a constant reminder. By the way, if I did die, you wouldn't get more anyway…

**isisO'neill-sawyer: **I don't mind if you're biased….

**Jeir: **Well, I am better at English… As for that other person I've gone back and LABELLED EVERYTHING so that it can be clearly seen that a) MS Story and b) written for amusement purposes.

**Christy:** I'm glad you like it. And I thought having five heroines fall in would make it that little bit different.

**shockedreaderwhoreadthebooks**: I respect your decision that I should not continue this however, others are interested to see what happens next so I shall continue.

**Idontletschoolinthewayofmyedu**: Well, this way it clears up any confusion there may be about it. Most reviews I have say they want me to continue so I might as well. And thank you.

**Alararial Elf:** I'm glad you like my story so much! Here's the next part.

**R.K. Binx**:Here's the next part, hope you like it.

**

* * *

Chapter Two **

After being in Rivendell for a couple of weeks the girls had fallen into a routine. In the morning they would practise controlling their powers, each in their own place that related to their element, and in the afternoon they would do whatever seemed to be most helpful in some really obscure way to someone. Mostly Ellie kept out of the way, Nat was often in the library with Steph looking at the pretty pictures rather than reading, Gill disappeared every now and then or went to the training grounds, and Maggie helped with some of the elflings.

* * *

Nat sighed as she turned to look at the unlit candles on the candelabrum that was on her balcony. She walked over and stood just inside the room, looking at the candles. Nat raised her right arm and pointed at one of the candles, concentrating.

After a few moments of nothing she dropped her hand and sighed, putting her hands over her face for a moment. They had been working on their powers for a few days now and she still couldn't get a candle to light up.

"Calm down, and try again," she muttered to herself.

Taking a few deep breaths she tried again, repeating her earlier movement. A few seconds later one of the candles lit and the large flame lighting the other moments later. Nat watched the candles quickly burn down, and the flames combine to make one flame. Small flames began to drip from the large one and the thin curtain caught alight.

"Not good."

Thinking quickly Nat picked up one of the small buckets of water that was nearby. She threw it at the curtain, managing to put out the fire. She then picked up the second and put out the flame on the candelabrum.

"You okay in there?" Steph called through the door.

"Yeah!" Nat yelled back. "Well that could have gone better. On the plus side, I lit the candles."

Making her way over to the vanity table and picked up several candles from the open draw. She went back over to the candelabrum and put them in before going to fetch more water so that she could try again.

* * *

Steph sighed for the seventh time in that morning. After checking to make sure Nat was okay she had headed to the small garden where she practised her power. Needless to say she wasn't having much success in making the earth move. Not even a single millimetre. Today was officially not her day.

"Deep breaths, calm down," she told herself, "just concentrate and try again."

Steph closed her eyes and concentrated on the earth and making it move. After a few moments nothing had happened and she let out a dramatic sigh.

"This is not working!"

A few moments later the ground gently shook for a few moments. Steph smiled once the ground had stopped moving. Taking a calming, deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated once again. This time when she opened her eyes the ground shook.

"Go me," she smiled to herself.

Steph raised her arm so her open palm was facing the ground. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated again. A few moments later there was a rumble and the ground shook. When she opened her eyes again a pillar of earth had risen up to touch her hand. She smiled again and the pillar slowly began to sink back into the ground without causing it to shake.

"Hey Gill, I did it!" Steph called out when she spotted Gill walking through the garden.

"Did what?"

"The ground thingy."

"Good for you," Gill told her before continuing walking further into the garden.

* * *

Gill smiled slightly when she reached her secluded spot by one of the water fountains in the garden. She could tell from the ground that not many people came here. What she was finding most hard to believe was that the others were trying to control their powers. The traitors! Why would they want to be Mary-Sues? She sighed and shook her head. Well, Steph was naturally one anyway, so that couldn't be helped… but the others… Sighing slightly she sat on the edge of the fountain, bringing her knees up to her chest and looked down into the water. Gill avoided anything that would result in controlling her powers. She would not become a Mary-Sue. Ever. Even if her life depended on it.

As she looked into the water it began to shoot up like little fountains. When she noticed it and looked at where the water had been rising, it stopped and the water went back to being calm. Slowly she moved her hand closer to the water and put it in. Nothing happened. She sighed in relief and the small fountains started again, this time coming up higher.

"Ah, crap," she muttered.

Immediately they stopped and the water settled once again. After a few moments of starring at the water nothing happened.

"What you doing?"

Gill jumped and turned to see who had come up behind her. "Nothing."

"Really? Cause I saw the water do a funny fountain thing," Ellie pointed at the water, "there it goes again!"

"Go away."

Ellie shrugged and turned and quickly walked away as Gill sighed and turned back to face the water.

* * *

Ellie yawned as she walked through the corridors. She was bored. Other than seeing Gill a few moments ago she had been unable to find anyone else. She came to an intersection and looked down both corridors before deciding to go right.

A few minutes later of always turning right she had become lost and still hadn't managed to find anyone yet. Looking around at the walls of the corridor for a moment she turned and then started back the way she had come. This time taking every left, hoping to get back to where she was to begin with.

She stamped her foot when she came to a dead end and a gust of wind blew from behind her. Immediately she turned and saw nothing. Hesitantly walked back down the corridor there was another gust of wind, this time stronger. She cried out and tuned to see nothing there again. She quickly ran down the corridors, trying to get away from whatever it was.

After running for a minute she bumped into someone and fell back. When she opened her eyes she carefully sat up and saw Glorfindel standing in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he inquired, reaching out a hand to help her up.

She nodded and reached for his hand. A moment later he flew back and hit the wall behind him. Ellie froze as she watched him fall to the floor. She quickly got up and ran over and arrived next to him at the same time as Maggie.

"Before you ask, he's not dead," Maggie stated as she helped the Elf up.

"I'm sorry!"

"It is alright," he told her.

Ellie took hold of his other arm and they helped him walk down the corridor.

* * *

That night Maggie sighed and started up at the ceiling. She couldn't get to sleep, no matter how much she wanted to. Sighing again she got up and pulled on a thin dressing gown. She silently made her way over to the door and opened it quietly before walking down the corridor towards the garden.

Once outside she took a deep breath of the cool night air before beginning to aimlessly wander through the garden. After a few minutes she turned suddenly after hearing something or someone behind her. Looking around she saw nothing. As she turned she heard it again and immediately turned and looked back. A green glowing figure was standing there. Maggie hesitantly took a step towards the figure and it immediately disappeared.

Taking a deep breath she sat down on the bench and closed her eyes. When she opened them again there were several figures all standing in an arc around her. She sat back on the bench and looked around at them.

"Who are you?" Maggie whispered.

The figures all looked in one direction before turning around and fading quickly. She looked over in the same direction and saw Nat standing there. A moment later Nat came over and sat next to Maggie.

"Can't sleep?"

Maggie sighed and shook her head. "And now I'm seeing green people."

"Go back inside and try to go back to sleep."

"I'll be there in a while," Maggie told Nat as she watched Nat head back inside.

* * *

The next morning the four of them walked out into the garden to find Maggie still sitting there. They walked over and stood in front of her. She didn't respond.

"I thought you said you would be in, in a while. You never came back in," Nat broke the silence.

"I've been talking to the dead people," Maggie muttered.

"Dead people?" Ellie cried out, looking around frantically.

"You've been seeing dead people, and talking to them," Steph summed up. She turned to the others, "I'm afraid it's coffee deprivation."

"I wish it was that simple," Maggie sat back and looked up at the four of them.

"Then what is it?" Nat came and sat next to her.

"It's… something I have to deal with myself," Maggie paused for a moment, "you can't help me."

"Why not?"

"As I recall you have your own problems to deal with," Maggie snapped at Ellie before getting up and storming off back inside.

"What I tell ya, coffee deprivation at its best," Steph broke the silence that had settled over the four of them.

"Maybe this is something to do with her powers," Gill suggested, "in which case… bye."

Before anyone could say anything Gill quickly jogged off further into the gardens.

Maggie slowly made her way back through the corridors towards her room, ignoring all the strange looks she was getting from everyone she passed along her way. She looked round a corner and stopped when she saw the twins knocking on her door and calling her name.

"Yes?" she walked over with her arms folded.

"The others were looking for you," Elrohir stated.

"I know, I met them. Now move," Maggie pushed passed them both and went inside her room, locking the door behind her.

"Have they told you?" Elladan's voice asked through the door.

"Told me what?" she sighed.

"About being presented as the Five Guardians."

"And just who decided this?"

"Father did, you're to be presented to everyone tomorrow evening."

"Over my dead body."

"Why do you wish it to be that?"

"It means I'm not going to go. And you guys can't make me."

"That is what Gill said when we told her what she would have to wear."

"So, what exactly are we doing about the dresses?" Ellie asked the other two.

Ellie, Nat and Steph had all found a quiet corner of the garden to sit in.

"They're being brought to us tomorrow. We get to wear the same colour as our element," Nat explained to her sister.

"Why weren't we asked first about this?" Steph broke the silence.

"What part?" Ellie turned to face her.

"All of it. Especially the 'presentation'."

"Yeah well, it happening we just have to live with it," Nat sighed.

"What fun," Steph muttered.

**TBC **

**Seeing as this lot are MS's see if you can guess who each of them is going to get together with.**

**Next chapter is the presentation thingy.**

**Let me know if there is still any confusion about who has which power.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alatarial Elf:** I'm glad you liked it. No, they don't get together. As for the angst, it might make an appearance every now and then; I'm not entirely sure just yet.

**elf of rohan: **Well, the first chapter was kinda background. There are clues for the pairings in this chapter and onwards. Guesses are welcome.

**

* * *

Chapter Three **

Ellie was slowly walking through the trees around Rivendell. It was mid-morning and she couldn't find any of the others. She took another step and was suddenly pulled up into the tree by her ankles. Once she'd stopped moving she found herself slowly turning as the rope slowly came to a stop. When she saw another person there she screamed.

"It's alright," he told her once she'd stopped screaming, wanting to calm her down.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Elrohir, and you are?"

"Ellie. How long you been here?"

"I do not know. I think Elladan set this trap but I have not seen him all morning."

"I haven't seen any of the others either. It's a conspiracy!"

"What?" he asked, his confusion evident.

"They all planned against us."

"So," Elrohir broke the silence, "do you like Rivendell?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yes," he smiled, "how long will you be here for?"

"I don't know, but Maggie might. So, erm… nice weather isn't it?"

"Very… are you going to be at the celebration this evening?"

"Well, it is kinda about me, so yeah, why?"

"Just asking."

"You going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Why'd you ask?"

"Well…"

"There you are!" Nat exclaimed.

"We've been looking for ages," Steph added.

"Anyway, can you get us down now?" Ellie asked them.

A few minutes later Nat and Steph had gotten Ellie down. They stood looking up at Elrohir.

"Erm… we need to get her ready so we'll er… send someone to get you down," Steph said as they quickly left with Ellie.

"Why did we just leave him there?" Ellie asked once they'd arrived in her room, clearly annoyed.

"Because," Steph told her simply as they sat her on a chair, Nat and her doing the same.

A few minutes later Maggie and Gill reluctantly walked in and sat down on the two remaining chairs.

"And so the group meeting begins," Steph declared.

"So, why we having this meeting?" Ellie broke the silence.

"A) to talk about what's going on, B) convince Gill to wear a dress for one evening, C) convince Maggie to go, D) figure out what's going on and E) figure out what we're going to do with our powers."

"Okay then, A) our lives have seriously been screwed, B) it might be possible, C) over my dead body, D) see A and E) save the world 'cause these people are too useless to do it themselves. There, meeting over."

Everyone stared in shock at Maggie once she'd finished talking. She was the normally the quiet, calm one and wouldn't have said a thing unless it was to calm everyone down.

"Err, no. We all have a say," Steph broke the silence.

"I'm still not wearing a dress," Gill muttered, crossing her arms.

"And I'm still not going."

"Why not, what is it with you two?" Nat asked.

"Dress."

"That we have to save this world when we don't even belong here."

"But…" Ellie began.

"This is Mary Sue-ness at its worst," Maggie interrupted, "and to make life even better I get the power of being able to see dead people; I haven't been able to sleep since we arrived, _and_ there's no coffee!"

"Maggie, breathe," Nat told her friend, "breathe, in and out, in and out."

"Still not wearing a dress."

"How bout this, we both go, in dresses, and then leave once we've been introduced and had something to eat," Maggie turned to Gill, "sound fair?"

"Suppose," Gill muttered.

"Can I go yet?" Ellie whined.

"Why?"

"I wanna go rescue Elrohir, unless someone's done it already."

"NO!" Gill cried out, "Mary-Sue!"

Ellie sighed before getting up and going to the door. Once she'd reached it there was a knock and she screamed and ran back to hide behind her sister. Gill shook her head before going to answer the door to find Elrohir standing there.

"Ellie, it's for you," she called as she left the room.

Maggie quickly followed suit, going back into her room. Steph and Nat both walked out and headed back to the library.

"Hi," Ellie broke the silence.

"Hello. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, how'd you get down?"

"Glorfindel got me down."

"I was just about to come and do that… unless you'd already gotten down somehow."

"I thought you needed to get ready."

"Oh, we had a group meeting. You found Elladan yet?"

"I have. He is in his room, and not coming out."

"Let's go talk to him then."

"Why?"

"Because. Maybe we can get him to come out."

* * *

Gill made her way to her usual hiding place near the waterfall. Luckily no one had figured out where she went yet. She stood next to the small pond, listening to the roaring of the water.

"I know you're there," she stated after a few moments, "you can come out."

The bushes rusted as someone came out into view.

"Why are you here?"

"I followed you," he answered.

"Why?"

"To see where you disappeared to everyday."

"What's your name?"

"Can I know yours?"

Gill folded her arms and just started at him, eventually he gave in.

"Figwit, I am an advisor to Lord Elrond."

"Good for you, now go away," Gill walked over to a rock next to the water and sat on it, facing away from him.

A few moments later Gill sensed someone sitting down next to her.

"Now what?" she sighed.

"What's wrong with wanting to learn more about you?"

"Ahh! Stalker!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and started backing away.

"Stalker?" he repeated, looking confused. "I do not wish to hurt you, I only wish to learn more about you, and where you're from."

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"About what?"

"The five of you just appeared… you do not have to tell me anything if you do not wish to."

"I suppose I could," Gill thought out loud, sighing.

"Thank you."

Gill made her way back over to the rock and sat next to him. "What do you want to know?"

Later that evening the five girls were all in Ellie's room again, sitting around in the dresses they'd have to wear for the presentation. They were waiting for their chaperone to come and lead them down to the hall for the introduction to everyone. Ellie was sitting leaning against the end of the bed. Nat and Steph were sitting on the chairs next to the window. Gill was sat on a chair with her back to the door, facing Ellie, and Maggie was sitting next to Gill.

"So," Ellie sighed, breaking the silence that had settled over the group.

"What did you and Elrohir talk about?" Nat inquired, looking to her sister.

"How he got down, and then we went and managed to get Elladan out of his room. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Why wouldn't he come out of his room?" Maggie asked as she toyed with the belt of her dress.

"A girl wouldn't talk to him," Ellie shrugged, "wouldn't say who."

Steph and Nat shared a knowing look before turning to look back at Maggie, trying to figure out what their friend was currently thinking. By using the idea that if they stared at her for long enough she would either tell them, or they would gain the mental abilities required to read her thoughts. Unfortunately for them, neither of their theories worked. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Ellie called from her place on the floor.

The door opened and Glorfindel came in followed by Elrohir.

"We're here to take you down to the presentation," Glorfindel explained, "everyone else is already down there."

"Let's just get this over with," Maggie sighed as she stood up.

The others all gradually stood as well and the five of them made their way into the corridor. Glorfindel led the way down to the hall and Elrohir started walking next to Ellie.

The hall was crowded with everyone from Rivendell and ambassadors from the other realms to witness this event. Silence settled as Elrond stood up.

"Many years ago, it was foreseen that five girls would come to Arda, and have the power over the five elements," Elrond addressed everyone, "the five of them have come and are here with us now."

The doors opened and the five of them walked in and towards the head table.

"The Guardian of Fire, Natalie," Elrond introduced the girls as they came to their seats, "the Guardian of Earth, Stephanie; the Guardian of Water, Gill; the Guardian of Air, Ellie and the Guardian of Spirit, Maggie."

Maggie silently cursed the others when she saw who she was sitting next to. There was a reason behind locking herself away, other than to avoid this evening. Everyone sat down and the meal began. Looking around Maggie noticed several faces she recognised.

"Some group participants are here," she stated so only the others would understand her.

Elladan looked to his right and saw Elrohir chatting away happily with Ellie. Most of the people present were chatting too, or looking at the five girls.

"Are you alright Elladan?" Elrond broke his son's thoughts.

"I am well, thank you," he said turning to Elrond.

After a few minutes of eating in relative silence the gently patter of rain could be heard from outside.

**TBC**

**Suggestions as to what conversations take place during the meal are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bananadude:** This is going to be different in ways from the typical MS stories but still have that general gist. I'm glad you've decided to read it.

**elf of rohan: **Thank you.

**Alatarial Elf: **Read and find out…

**Elven Bunny and Butterfly Lion: **Well it was written to be different. Wow, you're the only one to comment on a hint that I've given… ah well. By the way, I didn't pick all the pairs (she chose that one, it was the only one she'd go with, Legolas was offered but…)

**Elvin BlueEyes: **Thank you, I try my best.

**R.K. Binx:** Glad you like it.

**

* * *

Chapter Four **

Maggie sighed. She was bored. The others were all talking to people; even Gill. Now she knew that the world was ending. Ellie and Elrohir, or the 'twins Ellie' as she'd dubbed them were oblivious to everything else. The other three were all making polite conversation with the people that were sitting close to them.

Suddenly there was a crash of lightning followed by a loud rumble of thunder, breaking the soothing sound of the rain falling. Everyone in the hall seemed to jump except the 'twins Ellie'. Most people had stopped eating by now and were talking in small groups and drinking. Occasionally people would look over to the five of them before going back to their own conversations.

"Excuse me," Maggie muttered as she stood up and quickly left, heading outside.

A few moments later Elrond gave a slight nod towards Elladan, who got up and quickly went after her. He followed her outside and saw her just wandering aimlessly through the garden.

"Maggie?" he quickly caught up with her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Why'd you leave the hall?"

"Because," Maggie stopped walking, "is it a crime to want to be alone?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why must something be wrong if someone wants to be left alone?" Maggie yelled before storming off.

After a moment Elladan sighed and started after her. Sensing him following, she stopped and turned to face him.

"Well, what should I tell everyone else?"

"Ask them why they can't save their own damned world!"

"What do you mean?"

"What's the point?" she turned and started walking away again.

Elladan caught up with her and turned her to face him, keeping his hands on the tops of her arms so she couldn't leave.

"Come back inside," he told her.

"Why?"

"So I have someone to speak with. I normally speak with Elrohir."

"Fine," she sighed.

He smiled kindly and took her hand, heading back inside. Once they'd arrived back at the hall the two of them received many odd looks at their rain soaked clothes.

"Have you never seen someone come in from the rain before?" Maggie snapped.

People began muttering amongst themselves, casting glances at the two of them as they went back to their seats.

"So you are Maggie, the others have told me much about you," Legolas spoke up once the two of them had sat down again.

"Really? You actually remembered it all?" Maggie turned to see Erestor sitting next to Legolas, not far away.

"Why did you wish not to come?" Legolas asked.

"I already told you why she didn't want to come," Steph spoke up before Maggie could.

"Your answer was most confusing, I did not understand it."

"That's your own fault then," Maggie smiled.

"Why?"

"Because," Steph smiled innocently.

Erestor began chuckling at the look that crossed Legolas' face.

"Forgive him, he is used to women explaining everything about themselves to him," Glorfindel added.

"Probably because he'd go and forget it immediately," Gill muttered.

Steph raised her hand to cover her mouth, trying to cover her laughing.

"What is so amusing?" Nat joined in the conversation.

"We're commenting on how blonde his royal highness is," Maggie explained.

"What is wrong with being blonde haired?" Glorfindel raised an eyebrow.

"You're excused from the rule cause you're old," Ellie smiled innocently at him.

"Old?"

"Well you are, you're thousands of years old because you are a reincarnation of yourself which is just… weird," Gill explained.

"And how do you know I am royalty?" Legolas asked.

"Blondes tend to be less smart than brunettes and red-heads," Ellie stated, "it's a proven fact."

"But how do you know?" Legolas repeated.

"See, blonde-ness at its worst," Steph sighed, "there's no hope for him."

Glorfindel began laughing at this comment and a confused looked placed itself on Legolas' face. Pretty soon others around who had heard the conversation were laughing quietly as well.

"Your powers," Legolas began once everyone had calmed down, "what exactly do they allow you to do?"

"I can manipulate fire," Nat told him.

"I can control the earth," Steph spoke up next.

"Ditto, but with water," Gill muttered.

"Ditto again, but with the wind," Ellie looked up from her conversation with Elrohir.

"And I can talk to dead people," Maggie's statement silenced everyone, "I can also see dead people."

"Dead people?" Erestor repeated slowly.

"Yes, dead people, as in not living, and I've also lost the ability to sleep."

"You mean…" Nat began.

"I haven't slept since I first arrived here and I spend every night in the garden with the aforementioned deceased."

"Why didn't you say something?" Ellie asked.

"Because you'd worry and then your powers would go wacky and then we'd all be doomed. Besides, I can cope with it."

"What do you do though, at night?" Elladan asked, breaking the silence.

"I am currently leaning Dwarvish."

"Why?"

"Because a Dwarf was the first deceased being to come and talk to me. I've see many Elves but they just tend to ignore me, except for a few."

"There are ghosts of Dwarves in Rivendell?" Elrohir asked, hoping it would make sense to him as he said it.

"Yes, think of the ghosts that are still here as sort of guardian angels, they're always around looking after their friends or family."

"Are there any in this hall now?" Elrond inquired.

"Yes, quite a few."

"Where?"

"Around, either watching people or walking round with other dead people."

"What is your world like?" Elladan asked, changing the subject.

"Okay, I guess. It's nicer here," Maggie replied.

"Of course it's nicer here… no horrible wars," Ellie muttered.

"There is war in your world?" Elrohir asked, hearing her.

"Yeah, a whole lot of it over stupid non-existent weapons of mass destruction," Nat explained.

"Weapons were the cause of war?" Legolas inquired, slightly confused. "Why would weapons cause a war?"

"Well, the last one anyway," Gill shrugged.

"What…" Legolas began.

"No, we're not saying any more," Steph interrupted.

"But…" he tried again.

"No," she snapped at Legolas, "no more. You've been told enough about that."

"But…" Legolas tried once more.

"Shut - up," Steph ordered slowly, "understand me?"

"Yes, but…" he told her.

"Then shut it."

"I'd do what she said," Ellie suggested, "you won't like her when she gets really angry."

"She is not so already?" Legolas asked, turning to Ellie.

"Well, I'm done," Maggie stood up and Gill followed soon after.

"But…"

"We had a deal. It's done," Gill snapped before the two of them walked away, out of the hall.

"Care to enlighten us?" Elrond raised an eyebrow at the remaining three.

"If they came, they didn't have to stay the whole night," Ellie was the first to break after a few moments.

"Why?"

"It was the only way to get them both to come," Nat continued, "Gill hates dresses and only wears one if her life depends on it, and Maggie… I don't know what's bugging her but she just really didn't want to come this evening."

"Probably because of where she had to sit," Ellie smiled.

"What, next to you?" Nat grinned at her sister.

"I don't she's dealing very well," Steph spoke to Nat and Ellie, "I mean, she does have to deal with the dead people, I know I'd be freaked."

"Maybe it's the sleep, or lack of," Nat suggested.

"Or maybe it's a guy," Ellie started bouncing in her seat.

The other two just stared at her with 'are-you-entirely-sane-right-now-cause-that-can't-be-it' look and she soon stopped bouncing.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"She would tell us if it was."

"Only if we trapped her in a room and didn't let her leave with out telling us," Ellie told them excitedly.

"Ellie," Steph spoke slowly, "no."

* * *

Gill made her way back to her secluded spot again. She'd exchanged the dress for a shirt and trousers and a thin black cloak, with the hood up. She sat down on the rock and brought her knees up to her chest and sat looking at the water, watching the raindrops hit it. Gill looked up when she felt no rain falling on her and saw a gap in the clouds above where she was sitting, that fitted to the size of the rock. Gill smiled slightly before turning back to look at the water again.

After sitting there for what seemed like hours she looked up at the sky and saw the moon had risen quite a way up. She stretched and stood up. A moment later she turned and started back towards her room.

"There you are!" Figwit cried when he saw her turn to come down the corridor her room was on.

"What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"I do not know. I was only told to take you to Maggie's room when you came back."

Gill passed him quickly and was just to open the door when it opened from the inside. Nat motioned for her to come inside and immediately shut the door behind her.

"What's going on?" she asked hesitantly when she saw the others all sitting around the room.

"We need to decide what we are going to do," Steph explained.

"About…" Gill prompted.

"Sauron and the Ring," Maggie continued.

A silence descended as Gill made her way to the empty seat next to the fire.

"Do we change what happened or not?" Nat was the first to speak again.

"Why are we deciding now?" Ellie inquired.

"Are we going to do anything or not?" Maggie half shouted. "Yes, or no?"

"No," Ellie replied immediately.

"Yes," Steph spoke next.

"Yes," Nat agreed with her friend.

"I say no," Maggie spoke and they all turned to look at Gill.

She paused before answering. "No."

"Okay then, we let the story flow," Maggie stated.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Elven Bunny:** No, I don't like him, he looks kinda stoned in the only picture I've seen of him… Well… the girls aren't going to make everyone's life easy when it comes to learning about them, are they? And that comes pretty soon.

**elf of rohan:** I'm glad you liked it.

**Elvin BlueEyes:** Glad you do.

**Alatarial Elf:** Thank you.

**R.K. Binx:** Long live hyperness!

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

The next evening the sky was cloudy again, threatening rain over the peaceful Elven valley. Most of Rivendell's occupants were inside with a few exceptions running errands. Steph slowly made her way outside, hoping to escape everyone, especially a certain blonde-haired prince who had been insistent on talking to her. Luckily she'd managed to avoid him for the whole day and was silently celebrating.

_(AN: Steph wrote this part herself and demanded it was put in, so to avoid her wrath…)_

The melodious tunes came from the open door of the hall. As the music floated over the smooth, glassy surface of the water it mingled with the calls of evening birds. The distant sounds had the soothing effect on the whole of nature, except for the woman who gazed across the expanse of water.

"Twilight, it brings such marvels to behold," he looked at her, as if waiting for a response.

She neither moved nor spoke, but continued to gaze dispassionately towards the horizon, shouting at herself inside for allowing him to find her.

"It's lovely to be outside, but, I believe the rain clouds are gathering." He ended the sentence as if imploring some attention.

"In more way than one, if you don't leave me alone."

"You did the exact same thing earlier, tell me why. Why won't you speak to me?"

With her usual sarcastic air she turned to him. "Oh, I'll speak to you… you just won't like what I have to say to you."

With that she brushed passed him and headed further into the grounds, unperturbed he followed.

After dodging a branch that she had pushed out of her way, he asked her again.

"Why?"

"Because, because you're blonde!"

"Well, what is wrong with being blonde? Gill is blonde."

"The rule doesn't apply in that case because she's female… and I like her. Unlike some people," she glanced behind her; "don't you have some Loréal advert to shoot?"

"What is a 'Loréal advert' and why would I shoot it?"

"Never mind, you idiot," she muttered to herself.

She walked faster, he walked faster, she changed direction and to her annoyance, so did he. It was getting dark and light was beginning to fade when she thought he was lost in the heather.

Like her, the moon was smothered in cloud, unfortunately she doubted her worries would be solved by the rising of the sun tomorrow. Stood on the little wooden bridge that ran over a gurgling stream, she looked at her blackened silhouette.

"How can you admire something as beautiful as nature, so avidly and still be so melancholy?" This time he never waited for a reply. "I have been in some nasty situations, but disappearing beneath pink heather has to be the strangest."

Rather incriminatingly, she made no comment and surprisingly smirked. He lent on the rail beside her.

"Do you miss home?"

"Yes."

She shivered as the first raindrop landed on her shoulder. He noticed and went to put his cloak around her shoulders, half expecting to be branded with her tongue like so many time before. She never flinched, but neither did she look upon him.

"Why?" He looked at her intently.

At first, all that was heard was the steady patter of raindrops.

"You're able to choose where I come from and that's important to me. It's freedom." She pulled the cloak closer and turned to look at him in the rain. "Choice, the choice to be puppets of politics and so-called destiny or not. To have the right to be me, not something I neither know or wish to be!" In a barely audible voice she continued. "My friends have hearts of pure gold, importantly they are confident in all they do. I am never truly sure and I constantly worry if I have chosen correctly. This is my weakness and I want never to let them down."

"Your not satisfied with your position?" he asked in amazement.

He never saw it coming, one minute he was in disbelief, and the next he was speechless. She had just slapped him.

"Wake up and smell the coffee!"

"Coffee? What is coffee?"

"No coffee? Does Maggie know there's no coffee?" she asked for a moment, distracted.

"What did you hit me for?"

"To bring you back from Swan Lake!" she exclaimed passionately. "Have you been listening? Don't you understand? How can you comment on the marvels of nature when it's just so ironic? I fell like a puppet to so-called destiny."

He went to interrupt.

"No! Don't say anything… prove to me that destiny exists and so prove that we have no life, no expectations, apart from what is dreamt for us!"

She looked around in confusion and loss, till he caught her eyes and held them with his gaze. The patter of the rain ceased, thoughts dissipated and an indescribable bond between two people was formed. They were drawn together by invisible makings and who knows what might happen in the next moment, if a great blot of lightning had not split the sky with a tremendous crash. He watched her retreat in the rain and an implacable smile touched the face of Legolas.

_(AN: Back to me again)_

Steph quickly made her way back inside and gave the cloak to the nearest Elf she could find telling him to give it back to Legolas as soon as possible. As she began walking towards her room she began to wonder what everyone at home would think when they found out where the five of them had been. A moment later she froze. Home. Could they go back?

Ignoring the strange looks she received as she ran through the halls she immediately burst into Nat's room and found Nat sitting on her bed reading.

"Steph," Nat quickly came over, "you okay?"

"Can we… go… home?" Steph asked after a moment.

"What, now?"

"Whenever we've done what we're meant to."

"I…" Nat paused, "I never thought of that…"

"The question is… _can_ we go home?"

"We need to find the others," Nat said, as she and Steph began walking to the door, "you get Gill and Ellie and I'll find Maggie. Bring them back here."

The two girls left the room and went in opposite directions. A few minutes later the five of them had all gathered in Nat's room.

"So, what we deciding now?" Ellie sighed.

"I thought of something," Steph began to explain, "can we go home after all this has ended?"

"Of course we will," Ellie hesitated, and then spoke quietly, "won't we?"

"No. We are condemned to live here for the rest of our lives," Gill spoke up, her voice apathetic.

"You mean…"

"We'll never see home, our families, friends or anything else from our world ever again," Maggie interrupted Nat, "we're stuck here until we die."

"But…" Nat faltered and the five of them fell into a silence.

* * *

"Are they alright?" Glorfindel asked Elrond that evening at dinner.

"Yes, they said they wished not to eat with everyone else this evening," Elrond explained.

"Did they say why?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond smiled slightly before shaking his head.

"I did speak with Stephanie earlier," Legolas spoke up.

"About what?"

"She said that she was upset with not being able to choose whether or not she wished to be one of the Guardians."

"You mean the two of you spoke with out arguing?" Elrohir asked, slightly surprised.

"No. We did argue and she managed to strike me."

"She hit you?" Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Though looking back, I do believe I did deserve it."

"But why would that effect the others?" Glorfindel spoke up again.

"Gill does not like wearing dresses, there is something wrong with Maggie though she will not speak to anyone about what it is," Erestor explained, "Stephanie's problem is what Legolas has just told us. Natalie and Ellie would most probably wish to stay with their friends, so that they can help them if it is required."

"What ails you, Elladan?" Elrond turned to his eldest son. "You would normally have spoken up by now."

"It is nothing," Elladan replied with a faked smile.

"Do you know why they would not come this evening?" Elrohir turned to his brother.

"No. Excuse me," Elladan stood up and quickly left the hall.

Elrohir looked at his father for a moment before getting up and running after his brother.

* * *

Elladan walked out into the garden and towards a secluded bench. When he arrived there he saw Maggie sitting on it with her knees against her chest. She looked up at him for a moment before moving to stare back at the ground. He slowly walked over and sat next to her.

"Are you alright?"

Maggie shook her head.

"What is wrong?" Elladan inquired.

"We can't go home," she whispered.

"Home?"

"Back to our world," she lent her head against his shoulder, "once we've done our task we have to live out the rest of our lives in Middle Earth."

"Is that why you did not come to dinner this evening?"

Maggie nodded.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" Maggie broke the silence.

"I wanted to escape from all the questions."

"What questions?"

"About what was wrong with _me_."

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"No."

"Then why did you escape?"

"Did Stephanie really strike Legolas?"

"Yes," Maggie giggled slightly.

"Why?"

"She said he wasn't paying attention."

Another silence settled over them for a few moments.

"I think Elrohir followed me."

"And now that he's heard what I've said he'll go look for Ellie."

"What does Ellie think of him?"

"She likes him, how much though I am not sure of. But Steph does actually like Legolas… she just doesn't want to tell him."

"What about the rest of you?"

"Gill has a new friend. Nat I don't know."

"And you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Who is Gill's new friend?"

"Pass."

"It is going to rain again this evening. We should go back inside before we get soaked again."

"Probably."

Elladan smiled slightly before the two of them got up and headed back inside as the rain began to fall lightly. 

**TBC **

**Comments and ideas are welcome, read and either used or reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 6

**ArwenEvenstar83:** Thank you.

**Laer4572:** Thank you. Well, I chose a Dwarf because it would be different from the normal MS plot where an Elf would be the first being to talk to her. And the fact that the Dwarfs and Elves don't like each other…

**Alatarial Elf: **Okay, I will. Yes they are human and always will be through out this story until (or if) they die, in which case they will no longer be human, they will be dead. As for the mortal thing, for this story to work they may have slightly extended lives…

**Fk306 animelover:** Thank you.  
**angelsfyre1: **That's because they're based on my friends and so it makes the story better because they're not all perfect little so-and-sos.**  
eyesofastorm:** Thank you. I know, that's why mine is (hopefully) different. Yey for sugar!  
**Elvin BlueEyes:** I'm glad you did. Everyone has different sides and all of them need some fresh air once in a while.

**

* * *

Chapter Six **

Many years had passed since the girls had discovered that they could never return to their homes on Earth. Looking at the girls no one would have guessed that they arrived in Rivendell seventy-four years ago; none of them looked any older in their outward appearance from when they first arrived. However, their eyes betrayed their ages and showed how much the five of them had matured over the long years. Even Gill had accepted her powers and decided to learn to control them, but only to a certain extent so that she wouldn't accidentally drown anyone or cause random flash floods.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to Elrond's study and all six occupants turned to look at the door, to see who was interrupting the meeting.

"Come in," Elrond commanded.

The door opened and Elrohir stepped inside.

"Father, Bilbo Baggins has arrived," Elrohir stated as he stepped to one side to reveal the Hobbit.

"Welcome Master Baggins," Elrond smiled at the Hobbit.

"Thank you Lord Elrond," Bilbo bowed slightly, "may I ask who these young girls are?"

"They are the Guardians of the Five Elements," Elrond explained.

"And we're not so young," Steph added.

"Than I apologise if I have insulted any of you," Bilbo told her.

"If you do not mind, Lord Elrond, I will take him to his room," Maggie stood up.

"I do not," Elrond replied.

A moment later Maggie and Bilbo left the room and started down the corridor.

"Father, I must also ask if you mind if I ask Ellie for assistance in a matter of great importance," Elrohir spoke up.

"I suggested we continue the rest of this meeting another time," Nat suggested to Elrond.

He nodded his agreement and the four remaining girls and Elrohir left the room.

"What did you need my help with?" Ellie inquired after the other three had gone their separate ways.

"Well, I needed to talk to you about something," Elrohir replied after a moment of silence.

"What?"

Elrohir didn't answer, he led Ellie back to her room and the two of them went inside.

"What is it?" Ellie asked him.

"It's about my brother."

"_What _about him?"

"You once suggested locking Maggie away would get her two tell you what was wrong with her."

"And…" Ellie prompted.

Elrohir came closer to Ellie and told her the rest of his plan quietly, so that no one else could hear.

* * *

"Lady Maggie, may I ask you something?" Bilbo inquired as they came to his room.

"You can, and you need not call me lady."

"How old are you?"

A silence descended over them for a moment. Maggie opened the door to the room.

"I am ninety," she replied.

"You do not look it," Bilbo replied after a moment.

Maggie laughed quietly for a moment. "None of us look our ages."

"How is that possible?"

"We are the Guardians and have thus been cursed to live, never to age or die."

"How do you know you cannot die?"

"I am the Guardian of Spirit, 'tis my job to know such things," Maggie sighed before turning and walking away form the Hobbit.

"There you are!" Ellie declared as she walked round the corner and spotted Maggie coming towards her.

"Now what?" Maggie snapped.

"What's wrong?" Ellie asked after a moment of silence.

Maggie visibly calmed down and closed her eyes. "Everything."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Just forget I said anything," Maggie sighed.

"Maggie…"

"Please," Maggie interrupted her.

"Alright," Ellie sighed after a moment. Once she'd taken Maggie to the arranged place that she and Elrohir and come up with, she was going to talk to the others; "Now come with me, I want to show you something."

Maggie merely nodded before following her friend.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived outside Maggie's room. Standing in front of the doors Ellie turned to face her.

"Wow it's my room, how interesting," Maggie sighed.

Ellie opened the door and gestured for her to go inside. Maggie shook her head and went in. Once she was inside Ellie pulled the door closed quickly and locked it.

"Ellie, what is going on?" Maggie demanded calling through the door.

"They will not tell you," a voice spoke up from in the room.

Maggie turned to see Elladan sitting on one of the chairs by the fireplace. She closed her eyes for a moment before going over and sitting on the other chair.

"Let me guess, Elrohir brought you here," Maggie broke the silence.

Elladan nodded. "He told me you needed my help."

"Ellie said she had something to show me."

"What is wrong?" Elladan asked breaking the silence that had settled after Maggie had spoken.

"I…" she paused for a moment, "I don't know how quite to describe it."

"Try."

* * *

"Do you think they've killed each other yet?" Ellie broke the silence.

The 'twins Ellie' were both currently sitting on chairs on the opposite side of the corridor to Maggie's room.

"Why would they?"

"So we would have to open the door to see if they can be saved, thus allowing them to escape."

"They might try something like that later on. But for now they are both talking," Elrohir stated.

"About what?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"Elladan is trying to get Maggie to tell him what is wrong with her."

"Is she?"

"She is having trouble trying to put it into words."

"But she is actually _trying_ to talk to him?"

Elrohir nodded.

"Wow…" Ellie muttered before both of them fell into silence.

* * *

"Maggie, I only want to help."

"You can't though."

"Why not?"

"My problem is above what anyone here can do," Maggie explained quietly, "I want to go home. To _my_ home, but I can't… all because I have been chosen to stay here and do something. And no one even thought of asking me first."

"So… if you had been given the choice you would not have come?" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I would have liked the opportunity to say goodbye to everyone first," Maggie brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees and the tears began to fall.

After a moment Maggie felt herself being picked up and then placed down on Elladan's knee. She shifted position so she could bury her face on his shoulder and continued to cry.

* * *

"What do you think Elrohir needed Ellie's help with?" Steph asked Nat, breaking the silence in the library.

"Locking Elladan and Maggie away in a room," Erestor stated as he entered the library, "they're sitting guard outside one of your rooms right now."

"Anything interesting happening?" Nat inquired, sighing.

"I heard crying when I passed by," Erestor stated as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Better go save them then," Nat sighed as she and Steph got up and walked out of the library.

It took the two of them a few minutes to get from the library to the corridor where their rooms were located.

"Elanor!" Nat yelled as she came down the corridor.

"What did you do to Maggie?" Steph took over.

"It was his idea!" Ellie declared pointing at Elrohir.

"What did you do to Maggie?" Steph repeated slowly.

"Locked her in her room with Elladan. She told him what's been bugging her."

"Really?" Nat asked, surprised.

"She's homesick," Ellie stated.

* * *

"How are you?" Figwit asked as Gill came over to the rock and sat next to him.

"Meh," she replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Meh."

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"Meh."

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

"Why do you come here?"

"Meh."

"Why do you come here?" he repeated.

"Why do _you _come here?" she asked.

Figwit sighed and looked at her.

"I don't know," Gill replied, "maybe because no one else but you knows about it and I like being alone."

"But what about your friends, do you not enjoy their company?"

"Ellie's become a Mary-Sue in the making, Nat and Steph just read all day and Maggie avoids everyone like the plague."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a metaphor," Gill explained, "she avoids everyone like healthy people did when the plague broke out on our world."

"Is this plague still around?"

"Nope."

Silence descended over the two of them. It was broken by the sound of rain beginning to fall.

"We had better get inside quickly," Figwit stated.

"Why?"

Figwit looked up at the sky and saw an area of sky that was free of cloud that was just above them.

"Still, we had better go in."

Gill sighed and stood up. Figwit smiled slightly before the two of them headed back inside.

**TBC**

**I know you've been waiting AGES for this chapter and I'm sorry you had too. Anywho! The next chapter should be quicker in coming and, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been so long, I'll try and work faster, I promise.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

"Lord Boromir, welcome to Imladris."

Boromir turned to see a lady standing on the steps that led into the building. She wore a simple bronze dress.

"My lady?"

He hadn't been expecting anyone to greet him this late at night. Yet, here someone was, and she knew his name. Then again, such were the ways of the Elves.

"Come, a room has been prepared for you."

"Who are you?"

"Come, I will answer your questions as we walk."

Boromir walked over to her and followed her as she went inside. They began walking down one of the corridors.

"We will go to the kitchen first," the lady stated, "you need to eat something."

"Who are you? You are not Elf-kind."

"My name is Margaret, though everyone calls me Maggie," she explained, "I am one of the Guardians."

"The Guardians? You are one of them?" he scoffed.

"We all are female."

"You lie," he hissed.

"Then find your own way," she turned and started back down the corridor, leaving him alone.

Boromir sighed and closed his eyes.

"She gets more irritable as the days pass."

Boromir turned to see Glorfindel step out from the shadows.

"I am Lord Glorfindel, I shall take you to your room."

"Thank you," Boromir bowed his head slightly and they began walking, "is what she said true?"

"About being a Guardian?"

"Yes."

"It is. She controls the spirit realm. Be thankful she decided not to take your soul," Glorfindel walked over to a door and opened it, "rest for now. Clean clothes will be brought to you in the morning."

"Thank you. The other Guardians, are…"

"You will meet them at morning meal. They have brought much amusement with them in these dark times."

* * *

The next morning Maggie came into the main hall for the morning meal and immediately went and sat with the Dwarves and joined in their conversation, shocking a few when she finished a mug of beer in one go.

"She's still pissed," Ellie stated to anyone listening.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Nat turned to look at Boromir.

"He accused her of lying about being one of the Guardians," Glorfindel said before Boromir could respond.

"That explains it," Gill stated.

"Well, good luck trying to get her to talk to you again," Steph told Boromir before the four girls got up and left the room.

"Does she gold a grudge for that long?" Boromir inquired, breaking the silence.

"This is the first time she has been like this," Elladan spoke up.

"So she could never speak to me again," Boromir thought out loud.

"Well, it is a matter that will have to be sorted after the council," Elrond stood up and left the room.

After a moment, all the others involved in the council began to follow him. The other four girls came over towards Maggie and stood behind her in a line.

"Lassie, I think they want to talk to you," one of the Dwarfs stated.

Maggie turned to the four of them, then back to the Dwarfs. "I'll see you at the midday meal."

She then got up and followed the other four out of the hall.

"So, where are we hiding?" Ellie asked as the five of them quickly walked down the corridors.

"Somewhere where they won't think of to look first," Nat grinned at everyone as they came to a stop outside Elrond's study.

"Fine, but if you guys break anything, you own up to it, agreed?" Maggie looked at the other four and they all nodded. The five of them stood in silence for a moment before all quickly going in when they heard someone coming.

* * *

The morning quickly passed for the girls. They all froze when they heard the handle on the door being turned. Quickly they all jumped up and ran out of the room into the small garden that was attached to it.

Elrond came into the room and sighed when he saw a glimmer of red leave the room via the other door. So this was where the five of them had been hiding. How were they meant to help save Middle Earth if they kept hiding when they were needed? Quickly checking to see if anything was broken he leisurely started walking after the five of them.

When he found the girls they were sitting in a clearing with the Fellowship that had been chosen to take the ring to Mordor.

"You missed the council," Elrond stated as he calmly walked over.

"Sorry about that," Steph replied.

"So, did you spend the entire morning in my study?" Elrond asked.

"Well, we had to hide somewhere and it seemed like a good idea at the time," Ellie replied, half hiding behind her sister.

"I am going to guess that you already know who everyone here is," Elrond continued, "and what it is they will try to do."

"Yes," Gill spoke up, before pointing to everyone in turn, "Boromir son of Denethor, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Prince Legolas son of Thranduil, Gandalf the Grey, Gimli son of Gloin, Frodo Baggins the ring bearer, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck."

"How do you know our names?" Pippin spoke up; "Have we met you before?"

"No, you and the other Hobbits have not. Nor have Gimli or Boromir," Steph spoke up, "the others have though."

"Now what do we do?" Merry broke the silence that had settled.

"I'm leaving," Maggie stated before turning and walking away quickly.

"Is she alright?" Pippin inquired.

"She'll be fine," Nat reassured the Hobbit, "she gets like that sometimes."

"Like what?"

"Prefers the company of the dead to the living," Legolas explained, "I do not understand why though."

"They are a constant," Gandalf said simply, "always there. The living are not."

"It's not that," Gill spoke up, "more and more people are dying. Every time someone dies she can tell."

"It's either that or she doesn't want to be around Boromir after what he said," Steph shrugged.

"How long does she normally hold something against someone?" Boromir asked, glancing around at the other four girls.

"Depends on what they did," Nat told him, "in your case, a while."

"She's strange," Sam stated.

"Yep, about covers it," Ellie agreed as she sat down and lent against the nearest tree.

"You're not going to defend her?" Pippin asked, slightly shocked.

"Nope, she's normally the first person to admit she's strange," Ellie shrugged.

* * *

Lunchtime quickly came around and everyone was once again seated in the hall. This time the five girls were split up among the people present. Nat and Ellie had been 'kidnapped' by the four young Hobbits and Gill had taken her normal place mixed in with some of the Elves. Steph scowled at everyone and anyone, as they had managed to sit her next to Legolas… again, and Maggie was once again sitting with the same group of Dwarfs as that morning.

Towards the end of lunch Maggie stood up and walked over towards Boromir. Everyone who knew of the situation stopped to see what was going to happen. The other four were all ready to step in if it was needed.

"Boromir, come with me," Maggie told him before turning and leaving the hall.

Boromir turned to Elrond who nodded at him. A moment later he stood up and followed Maggie out of the hall. The other four made a move to follow.

"Do not follow them," Elrond stated as everyone slowly went back to eating, "there is no need to."

"She could kill him," Ellie objected.

"Maggie's not that stupid," Gill explained slowly to her friend, "he's still needed."

"Doesn't mean she won't kill him and then bring him back," Ellie grumbled.

The other three all rolled their eyes at her behaviour.

"My lady?" Boromir inquired as the two of them stepped out into the gardens.

"Just Maggie," Maggie replied as she turned to face him.

"Why…"

"You are forgiven," she interrupted him before turning and walking off, leaving him standing in the garden, clearly confused.

Maggie continued walking until she was out of sight before promptly sitting down next to the nearest tree and leaning against it. She sat staring at the ground.

A few minutes later she looked up to see the others coming over. She sighed. There was no way she'd be able to escape them so she went back to staring at the ground.

"You alright?" Ellie asked, crouching down in front of her friend.

"Yeah," Maggie muttered.

"Sure?"

"No."

After a few moments of silence the four girls left. Maggie looked up to see someone else sitting down next to her. She lent her head against Elladan's shoulder and the two of them sat in silence.

* * *

The remainder of the Fellowships time in Rivendell quickly passed. No one had seen the girls since breakfast and the Fellowship had just left the haven that was Rivendell.

"Why is it they always disappear whenever something important is about to happen?" Erestor asked, looking around the courtyard.

"It is what they do," Elrond replied before turning and going back inside.

"What are you doing out here?" Aragorn asked when he saw the five girls up ahead.

They were all in tunics and trousers and had small bags with them as well. They were all sitting on the side of the road, waiting for them.

"Coming with you for a while," Nat replied as they all stood up.

"And you can't do anything about it," Steph added, silencing all protests.

Gandalf just smiled at them. "How did you escape Rivendell?"

"Left after breakfast," Ellie shrugged.

After a moment the fourteen of them continued on their way with the girls falling into the group.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

The fourteen of them had been travelling for a while now, and were coming close to Caradhras, where the five girls decided to split from the Fellowship, and continue on to Rohan. Throughout the journey, Steph had successfully avoided being alone with Legolas or talking to him at all for that matter. Whenever he came over she moved away. It was clear that he was getting rather annoyed by her actions. The others, while they found this an unending source of entertainment for the long and otherwise boring journey, had decided to put them in a situation where they would _have_ to talk to each other... or at least be alone together. As they decided to stop for that evening, the two of them were volunteered to go and collect the firewood together.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Steph picked up the piece of wood, turned and just stared at him. He really was blonde…

"Please tell me, what have I done to make you hate me?" Legolas insisted.

"You just keep telling yourself that you don't know," Steph finally replied.

"But I do not know!"

"Yes you do," Steph started walking away from him.

"Will you just please tell me what it is that I have done?" he quickly caught up with her, picking up wood as he went; "You have been ignoring me and I cannot fathom as to why."

"Figure it out for yourself."

"Why can you not just tell me?"

"Why can you not just figure it out for yourself?"

"Tell me!"

"Don't you have a Loréal advert to shoot?"

"You said that before; what does it mean?" his confusion was clearly showing.

Steph sighed and rolled her eyes before walking away again, picking up more wood.

"You still have not answered me," he caught up with her again, "why do you hate me, what have I done?"

"Just piss off already!"

Legolas stopped, trying to figure out what she meant. "But what have I done?"

"Go bug someone else already! And stop being so blonde!"

"What is wrong with being blonde?" he quickly caught up with her; "Gill is blonde."

"And? We've been over this. She's female. She's excused from the rule."

"But what have I done?"

They both stopped walked and Steph turned to face him.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Steph raised her hand and managed to slap him before he could do anything, causing him to drop the wood he had been holding.

"You hit me," he said as he raised his hand to his cheek. This was the second time she'd been able to do that to him… why?

"Really?" she asked in mock surprise.

"Why did you hit me?"

"Why won't you be quiet?"

"Why will you not tell me why you hate me?"

Steph growled in frustration before turning and marching back to the camp. The others were all going to die for putting her through that. Very slowly and painfully is she got her way…

"Back so soon?" Ellie smiled innocently at her irate friend.

Steph glared at the girl and Ellie squeaked and ran to hide behind Maggie.

"Why?" Steph demanded as she looked around at everyone.

"You need to get over your damned stubbornness," Gill stalked over as stood in front of her, "and if that means you become one of the worst Mary Sue's to ever exist, then so be it."

"Huh?" Steph immediately looked confused.

"Exactly," Gill replied before going back over to her place.

Everyone remained silent and Legolas came back over and put the wood near the fire.

"What happened?" he asked looking around.

Steph just growled and stalked off to one side of the camp, sitting with her back to everyone, and muttering about scheming friends and other such people.

* * *

The next evening the fourteen of them came to the bottom of Caradhras. Maggie looked at the other four girls and nodded at them. It was time for them to part company with the Fellowship.

That night, once everyone else had settled the girls stood from their places around the fire and started walking away from the camp. They had decided to leave during the night because then they could not be convinced by the others to stay, and wouldn't have to answer the thousands of questions that would arise. Gandalf bowed his head slightly as they passed him.

"Good luck," he called behind them.

"And to you," Ellie called back as the five of them walked off into the night.

The next morning the girls' absence was quickly noticed by the Fellowship. After looking around the campsite for a few minutes the Hobbits turned to Gandalf.

"Where are they?" Pippin asked.

"They left last night," Gandalf replied as everyone else stopped to listen as well, "they continued on towards Rohan."

"Why?" Merry asked, clearly confused.

"Because that is what they decided to do," Gandalf stood up, "and now we must continue."

"Will we see them again?" Sam broke the silence.

"Yes. I am sure of it," Gandalf smiled at him.

* * *

The girls arrived in Edoras several weeks later. When they arrived they began to walk up towards the Golden Hall. As they walked, they attracted the attention of everyone they walked passed.

"Why are they staring at us?" Ellie whispered, loud enough for the others to hear.

"They're not staring at us, sister dearest," Nat replied, grinning, "they're staring at you."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Ellie remarked.

"It was, wasn't it?" Steph added.

The five of them walked up to the Golden Hall and stopped outside the door when a guard came over to them. He looked at all of them before speaking.

"Who are you and what is your business in Edoras?" he asked them.

"We've come here to see the king," Steph stated, "can we go in now?"

"The king will not see anyone," the guard sighed.

"Well then, let us see whoever is in charge then."

"What is your business here?" the guard repeated.

"Look, can we go in or not?" Gill snapped.

"Do you have any weapons on you?"

"No," Nat replied for them.

"Why have you come here?"

"Look, we've travelled a long way and we want to see who ever is in charge. Either you let us in, or I'll have Ellie start singing, and she'll sing a really annoying song until we're allowed in," Steph threatened quietly.

"Then you may go in," the guard stepped aside and opened one of the doors for them.

The five of them walked in and immediately began to look around the great hall of the horse lords. It was exactly like it had appeared in the film.

Sitting at one of the tables was a small group of men. They all looked over when they heard the door open to see the five of them enter.

"Who are you, and what is your business in Edoras?" one of them asked as the group walked towards the five girls.

"Not this again!" Steph cried out in frustration.

"Look, were here because we'd like to stay in Edoras for a while," Nat stepped forward to explain.

"Why?"

"Because we heard it was nice this time of year," Steph snapped.

"Excuse her, she's been ratty ever since we left Imladris," Ellie spoke up.

"Imladris?" one of the men repeated slowly.

"Rivendell," Ellie told them.

"You live in Rivendell?"

The five girls looked at each other. They actually did, they knew of no other place and had been there for the last… ninety years. Had it really been that long?

"Technically," Gill replied.

"It is where we were taken when we were found and we have been there ever since," Maggie spoke up for the first time, "can we stay in Edoras or not?"

"You can stay if you wish to, though these are dark times that have fallen over our land," the first man to speak replied, "I am Éomer..."

"We know," Ellie smiled.

"How?"

"We are the Guardians," Steph added proudly.

"Who are these five girls?" someone asked in a slimy voice as he came over.

"We are not girls," Maggie hissed to him stepping closer to him, "and we are far older than we appear, I am one-hundred and six years old and right now I am not in the best of moods. You would do well not to test my patience… Grima Wormtounge."

"Ho… how…" he stuttered, clearly shocked and confused.

"Leave now, before I change my mind," she snapped at him.

Grima quickly turned and fled from the room, fear written clearly over his face. He had been warned of the five girls and what they could do, but he had never expected them to come here. The other four girls looked slightly shocked.

"What is it?" one of the other men asked, breaking the silence.

"That's the most we've heard her say since we left Imladris," Nat explained, "she's been on edge for some reason."

"If you were me you would be as well," Maggie snapped before leaving the hall, and heading back outside.

* * *

Ithad been a month since they had left Rivendell. A lone figure stood outside the hall, watching the horizon. Around her the living and the dead walked around, the living going about their business and the dead merely wandering around.

"Hello, Boromir," she stated, turning to face the newly appeared ghost.

"Lady… am… am I…" he stuttered, looking at his ghostly hands in fear and wonder.

"You are, Boromir," she turned to face him and slowly walked over, "it was your time. But do not worry. The ring will be destroyed, the Hobbits saved and your brother will find happiness."

"But…"

"Look now," Maggie gestured to his left and Boromir turned to see the ghost of someone he had lost at ten; his mother.

As he began walking towards her Maggie turned and went back to where she was standing before and turned her gaze back to the horizon.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Comments, suggestions and ideas are always welcome.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"They are here," Maggie suddenly looked up from the book she was reading and turned to the other four.

"So can we go see them yet?" Ellie asked.

"No, not yet."

"Why?"

"Because the story has yet to play out," Gill replied as she stared into the fire, "we're not going to interfere, remember?"

"But, can't we? Just this once?"

"No," Natalie sighed, and turned to look at her sister, "we'll go in a moment, okay?"

"But I wanna go see them now! I still think we should have left a note… or something."

Maggie sighed and put down her book and looked up at Ellie.

"Alright, you can go, but only if you walk _slowly_," she sighed; "and take the others with you."

Ellie immediately got up and went to the door. The others also stood and followed at a more sedate pace. Maggie shook her head and went back to reading her book. She would join them later. Until then she would avoid anyone at all costs.

By the time they arrived in the hall it was pretty much empty and their entrance went unnoticed by everyone present. Gandalf was sitting at the recently released Theoden's side. The others were all paying more attention to the conversation than to the four girls. The four made their way further into the room and sat down on a bench and began watching the scene that was playing out before them, vaguely wondering how long it would be before they were noticed. They didn't have to wait long.

"So this is where you have been hiding," Gandalf stood and walked over to them.

"We had to hide _somewhere_," Ellie smiled.

"And we heard that Edoras was nice this time of year," Steph added.

The attention of the others all turned to the four girls as well and Thoeden walked over to stand next to Gandalf.

"Who granted you permission to stay here?" Thoeden inquired.

"Your nephew, Éomer," Natalie replied.

"Mainly because Maggie scared the life out of Grima," Steph added, "the look on his face was priceless."

"Maggie?" Théoden repeated.

"The Guardian of the Spirits," Legolas spoke up, "these four are the other Guardians, Stephanie of Earth, Ellie of Air, Natalie of Fire and Gill of Water."

"They are not more than children," Thoeden turned to Legolas, "they are…"

"Older than they look," Aragorn interrupted, "they arrived in Arda in the year 2944 and have been here ever since. Stephanie is one hundred and five and the rest are one hundred and six."

"Where is the sleepless lass?" Gimli spoke up.

"Hiding from you all, where else?" Gill shrugged.

"Why is she hiding?" Théoden asked, looking at all four girls.

"I'm not," a new voice spoke up, "I just chose to join you all later than the others."

They all looked over to see Maggie walking over towards the group. She sat down next to Gill and sighed.

"Carry on," she waved her hand in the air.

No one said anything. Théoden went to address Maggie again so she stood up and walked out of the hall, heading outside.

"Leave her," Gimli told Théoden, "the lass isn't one for answering pointless questions."

"Why?"

The four girls looked at each other before Ellie spoke up. "Maggie hasn't slept once since she arrived here. That was ninety years ago."

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know. The only way she copes is by isolating herself from the mundane," Nat explained, "she doesn't even talk to us much, other than to tell us what we shouldn't do. But she's getting better."

A few moments later Maggie came back in and looked over at Gill, nodding slightly. She then turned and went back outside.

"We need to leave, now," Gill told the others as she stood up.

"Why?" Ellie looked confused.

"Just come, Ellie," Gill sighed, following Maggie outside.

The other three looked at each other for a moment, all kind of reluctant to actually move and do what they were told to.

"Well, we did agree," Nat sighed before getting up as well.

The other two followed her example and the three of them left. Leaving everyone else in the hall in a confused silence. One of the guards came rushing into the hall a few moments later.

"What is it?" Théoden asked.

"Five women just disappeared, my lord," the guard stated, "there was a bright flash of light and they were no longer there."

"Why is it they always run a hide whenever they are needed?" Legolas looked over to Gandalf.

"Who knows?" Gandalf replied; "But they are here whenever they deem they are needed."

* * *

"Now where are we?" Ellie asked as she looked around the vast and empty country.

"Fangorn," Nat replied.

Ellie turned around and saw the ancient imposing forest. After a few moments the five of them walked into the forest and were soon within its depths. As they walked the trees around them groaned and the sounds of something moving could be heard. The further they went the darker and louder it got.

"Are you sure we're meant to be in here?" Steph asked and the groaning seemed to be getting more frequent and closer to where they were.

"Yes," Gill replied, "they're slowly waking up and remembering their strength."

"You make it sound as if they're alive," Ellie stated.

"They are," Maggie told her, "they're Ents, shepherds of the forests."

"Can they tell we're here?" Ellie inquired.

"Yes," Steph replied, looking at the ground as they were walking, "they can sense the movement of power, our power."

"But they're not going to do anything… right?"

"Who knows?" Maggie shrugged.

After several more minutes of walking in silence with the only sounds being those of the trees the five of them came across a small clearing. They walked into it and sat down on the rocks next to the small river. A few moments later two small people came running into the clearing and stared in disbelief when they saw them.

"You're alive!" Pippin yelled as he ran over towards them.

"Where did you go?" Merry came over a few moments after Pippin.

"Edoras," Ellie replied, smiling.

"Why'd you leave the group?" Merry asked, looking around at all of them.

"We had to," Maggie replied, "it was not our place to stay."

"Do you know about Boromir?" Pippin asked quietly.

"Yes," Maggie replied, "he's at peace."

"Really?" Pippin asked, brightening slightly.

"Yes," Maggie assured him.

"So what have the two of you been up to?" Nat asked the two Hobbits, breaking the sombre silence that had settled over them.

* * *

When the light subsided the five of them found themselves standing in the middle of a deserted Edoras.

"Why did we have to come back here now? It's creepy when it's empty," Ellie shivered.

"Shouldn't we be helping them at Helm's Deep?" Steph demanded; "We know they win and they're greatly outnumbered by the hoards of Isengard."

"And alert Sauron to our existence?" Maggie snapped at her; "I have no intention of doing that any time soon. If you want to do so and ruin the outcome of the quest to destroy the ring, then go right ahead."

Maggie turned and stormed off, heading up towards the Golden Hall leaving the others standing there in silence.

"Why is she so snappy?" Steph broke the silence.

"Sauron is a spirit. Maggie controls the realm of spirits. If Sauron were to get a hold of her…" Gill left it hanging before heading up to the hall as well.

"So all we're going to do is run and hide?" Steph asked the other two as the three of them began walking.

"At least we'll all be alive," Nat shrugged.

"And in one piece," Ellie added, "what do you think Merry and Pippin are going to think when they wake to find us gone?"

"Probably the same as when that happened last time," Steph replied.

That evening found the five of them all sat on the floor around the fire in the main hall, wrapped up in furs and blankets they had found earlier.

"Are you _sure_ there are no ghosts or anything here?" Ellie asked for the hundredth time.

"There are some here," Maggie replied, "but they're here because I am. There are no ghosts that will haunt you in your sleep. Even dead they still have a strong sense of honour and chivalry."

"So it's safe to go to sleep?"

"Yes," Nat sighed.

Ellie slowly got up and went over to the nearby chair and lay down on it, curling up under her blankets and furs.

The next morning Ellie woke up to find people had returned from Helm's Deep and were going about their business around her. She blushed slightly before getting up and heading to find the others, the blanket still wrapped around her.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ellie demanded when she walked into their room.

"We tried," Nat shrugged, "you sleep like the dead."

"Very funny," Ellie muttered as she sank into one of the chairs, keeping hold of the blanket; "how's Maggie?"

"Same," Steph replied, "I'm worried though."

"Why?" Gill turned to her.

"Doesn't Sauron come here?"

Silence descended over the room as they all remembered the event to come. They all looked at each other and then over to the door when Maggie came in.

"You may have to use your powers against me," Maggie told them, "I just hope he doesn't use mine against you."

The celebration was going full swing inside with the drinking competition between Gimli and Legolas just beginning. The five of them were stood outside, watching everyone inside.

"You can go in," Maggie broke the silence; "It won't happen for a while yet and even then nothing may happen. Come when the Hobbits retire."

The other four watched where she had disappeared for a moment before all heading back inside to the celebration, being greeted by the cheers of the people when they were noticed. Despite the smiles they put on for everyone else they were all worried and when they saw the Hobbits leave they did so as well heading to where Maggie said she would be.

**TBC**

* * *

**Authors Note:** No, I'm not dead. I've just been busy with finishing college and starting Uni and a general lack of inspiration to write. However, now that I've finished this chapter the rest should be coming fairly quickly after this and with the plan I've got it should be wrapped up in a few chapters time. I'll also be working on my other stories and hopefully getting them finished as well. 


End file.
